


Не смею вас задерживать

by The_Passenger



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Behind the Scenes, M/M, Monologue, POV First Person, Post-Reflections, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Passenger/pseuds/The_Passenger
Summary: Ваймс попал в ловушку, из которой нет выхода. Зато есть много времени и органайзер под рукой.





	Не смею вас задерживать

**Глава 1**

\- Я рассказываю тебе это сейчас по одной единственной причине: скорее всего мы не выберемся отсюда, а мне хотелось бы умереть со спокойной душой. У мертвых не бывает тайн, мертвым все равно. А если каким-то чудом я выживу, то ты просто сотрешь этой из своей памяти.

\- Введите-свое-имя, вы хотите, чтобы я настроил автоматическое стирание информации, если она попадет в другие руки?

\- Что? А, нет, не надо. Я сам об этом позабочусь.

\- Вы уверены? Можно хотя бы запретить прослушивание кому-либо кроме вас...

\- Да, да, да, я уверен. А теперь слушай и, пожалуйста, заткнись.

Это началось после той истории с Ружием, и повторялось каждый раз, когда кто-то из нас оказывался одной ногой в могиле. Какая-то иррациональная сила бросала нас в объятия друг к другу, будто пытаясь заставить нас чувствовать себя еще более живыми. Хотя какое там "нас". Я буду говорить здесь только про себя и про то, что я видел своими глазами. Предполагать, что происходило в его голове, я не решусь, потому что это до сих пор для меня величайшая из загадок.

_Ваймс прервался на секунду, чтобы раскурить сигару. Бес терпеливо молчал и ждал продолжения._

\- Сразу предупреждаю, я никогда в жизни не думал о нем в этом ключе. Он раздражал меня неимоверно одним своим холодно-равнодушным взглядом: так смотрят на тебя крокодилы прежде чем проглотить целиком. Порою мое раздражение доходило до плохо сдерживаемой ненависти, и я с трудом мог сдержаться и не придушить его на месте.

В первый раз все случилось где-то через неделю после покушения. В тот вечер я пришел с подробным отчетом о произошедшем и о том, как прошли мое вступление в должность командора городской стражи и набор новых стражников. Помню, что его секретарь был как-будто чем-то встревожен, хотя точно сказать не могу - его лицо было немногим более эмоционально по сравнению с лицом патриция. Продержав меня у закрытых дверей минут пятнадцать, Ветинари наконец-то соизволил вызвать меня к себе.  
Первое, что сразу бросилось в глаза - его почти мертвенная бледность. Он стоял передо мной, спокойный и прямой, опираясь на свою новую трость, и кроме этой бледности ничто не давало повода для беспокойства. Но что-то дернуло меня тогда подхватить его, наверное, сработали профессиональные рефлексы. Уверен, помедли я еще минуту, и он бы упал, потому что, стоило мне коснуться его, как я почувствовал, что он дрожит. Это было так неожиданно - видеть его слабость. Когда мы все прятались в Незримом Университете, и часть из нас, в том числе и патриций, была ранена и потеряла много крови, это было нормально. Но прошло уже достаточно времени, а все знают, что на Ветинари все заживает, как на собаке. Поэтому его болезненно-бледное лицо, эта дрожь и то, как он вцепился в мои плечи, ломало что-то внутри меня.  
От него исходили волны жара, обволакивая меня и мешая думать трезво. Я не знаю, были ли он с мужчинами, не знаю, знал ли он это обо мне. Мне казалось, что я чувствую его дыхание, что вообще-то было невозможно из-за мундира. Не то, чтобы меня заботила нелогичность своих ощущений, я больше беспокоился о том, что они вообще ЕСТЬ.  
Он усмехался. Этот невозможный человек еле держался на ногах, но все еще был способен смотреть на меня цепким прямым взглядом и усмехаться. А потом он поднял руку и провел пальцами по моей щеке, и это было почти... нежно.  
Вот где-то в этот момент моя голова отключилась. Не помню, кто кого поцеловал первым, и, кажется, его сюртук мы забыли на его столе. До его покоев мы добрались каким-то чудом, а точнее благодаря железной воле патриция - я готов был взять его прямо там, в его кабинете, но в нужный момент он отстранился и неровным шагом пошел к дверям в спальню.  
А потом все окончательно смешалось в калейдоскоп ярких, ослепительных ощущений. Я не задавал вопросов, молчал и он, не сопротивляясь мне, не останавливая, только было слышно, как все сильнее сбивалось его дыхание.

_Командор сделал очередную долгую затяжку и замолчал, погрузившись в воспоминания. Когда он наконец снова заговорил, голос его звучал глухо._

\- До этого я не спал двое суток, и поэтому потом меня сразу накрыла благословенная тьма. Он разбудил меня той же ночью, полностью одетый и абсолютно равнодушный, совсем не похожий на самого себя несколько часов назад. Все в нем говорило "я вас не задерживаю, командор Ваймс". Я еще подумал: а не приснилось ли мне все это? Но жар его тела, сухой горячий воздух спальни, которым было так трудно дышать, водоворот, в который меня затягивало каждый раз, когда мы двигались друг другу навстречу, его финальный тихий стон - я помнил все это так отчетливо, что не оставалось сомнений в реальности произошедшего.  
Патриций стоял у окна и смотрел на меня с холодным раздражением, пока я одевался. Его взгляд будто пронзал меня иглами, не давая расслабиться ни на секунду, и я мечтал поскорее покинуть эти холодные стены, вернуться на улицы Анк-Морпорка. Потом он проводил меня до Продолговатого кабинета, ступая очень медленно, то ли из-за своего ранения, то ли из-за... того, что было недавно. К счастью, он воздержался от своего "не смею вас задерживать". Видимо, понял, что я и так тороплюсь уйти.  
В ту ночь я патрулировал улицы до самого рассвета, остужая голову и собираясь с мыслями. Не то чтобы мне удавалось.

Мы успешно делали вид, что ничего не произошло. Он исправно назначал мне встречи, а я каждый раз шел к нему как на плаху. Я ненавидел эту игру в частичную потерю памяти, ненавидел его равнодушное лицо, ненавидел себя, потому я все время вспоминал то, что осталось за закрытыми дверьми его спальни.  
Мы играли в молчанку так долго, что произошедшее и правда стало казаться лишь плодом воображения.

А потом его отравили.

**Глава 2**

\- Удивительно, но картина лежащего на полу Ветинари отпечаталась во моей памяти, как иконография. Я помню каждую деталь, хотя прошло уже много лет, настолько сильно я был поражен произошедшим. Он был сухим, безэмоциональным, раздражающе холодным и вежливым, но никогда настолько... мертвым. Мне до сих пор тяжело дается мысль о том, что он мог умереть. Что он мог выглядеть так безжизненно.

Моих рефлексов хватило на то, чтобы перетащить его в уже знакомую спальню и уложить на кровать. А потом шок все-таки меня настиг и не отпускал, пока патриций не очнулся.  
Первым же делом он начал что-то говорить, выяснять, комментировать, становясь снова живым. Больным и потерянным, бледным и с испариной на лбу, но живым. А потом явился Фред, и надо же было ему повторить эти глупые слухи про смерть патриция. Естественно, тот сразу же кинулся доказывать, насколько он не мертв.

Более страшного падения я не видел никогда.

Помню, что первая мысль, которая у меня возникла в тот момент, была "ну вот, опять". Опять он ломает мои с трудом восстановленные основы мироздания простой демонстрацией своей слабости, пусть и абсолютно не отдавая себе в этом отчета. И, я, черт возьми, не мог это так оставить. "Можешь ли ты кому-либо доверять, сэр Самюэль?" - спросил он тогда, когда Фред уже закрыл за собой дверь. Зря он это сделал, зря вообще открыл рот. Может, промолчи он тогда, у меня так и осталось бы одно единственное смутное воспоминание о нас и сохраненная гордость. Но вышло так, как вышло, а гордость отправилась к черту.  
В результате я полулежал на нем, опираясь на левую руку, а правой придерживая его затылок, и целовал так медленно, так осторожно, как это вообще возможно, когда хочешь кого-то настолько сильно. Он был болен, он был отравлен, он был так слаб, что даже не смог нормально сжать пальцы, когда попытался снова вцепиться мне в плечи. Видимо, все его силы ушли на то, чтобы ответить мне, а отвечал он так отчаянно, что мне едва хватило выдержки остановиться на поцелуях.

Думаю, он хотел почувствовать себя живым, когда уже пол-Анк-Морпорка его похоронило.

А потом я стал слишком занят, чтобы думать о Ветинари еще больше, чем вынуждала работа. Нет, с объяснениями и прочей ерундой не вышло; мы едва успели вовремя прерваться, чтобы принесший воду констебль Детрит не стал свидетелем довольно занятной картины. Да и что я мог ему сказать?..  
Стоило мне выйти из его покоев, как во мне уснул Ваймс и проснулся командор, а вместе с ним вернулись насущные вопросы: зачем, каким образом и, главное, КТО? И как мне защитить патриция. Ведь, черт возьми, это я должен был следить за ним. Но не уследил.

Что же случилось дальше? Дальше ему стало лучше, а меня похвалили, как верного песика, бросили косточку и вежливо попросили не мешаться под ногами. Это вечное "Не смею больше тебя задерживать". Как будто можно задержаться, когда на тебя смотрят так, будто ты уже отсутствуешь. 

Меня до сих пор выводит из себя, как Ветинари включает и выключает меня, словно какой-нибудь рубильник, по своему собственному никому неизвестному желанию. Как будто он уже тогда понял, что все равно все будет так, как захочет он, и я ничего не смогу ему противопоставить. И отказаться тоже не смогу.

_Ваймс задумался о чем-то своем на минуту, и уже собирался продолжить, но бес перебил его на полуслове:_

\- Стой, стой, стой, мне тут надо тебе сказать... Ах, вот! Девять ноль-ноль после полудня по анкморпорскому времени - подготовка к приему у леди Силачии с леди Сибиллой Ваймс. И ты пропустил еженедельную встречу с лордом Ветинари.

_Ваймс недоуменно уставился на беса. С сигары сорвался пепел и упал на влажный камень, тихо зашипев._

\- Кто в здравом уме будет назначать мне встречи, если я уже третьи сутки сижу в каменном мешке и никто даже не представляет, где я?..

\- Не знаю, _\- тот пожал плечами._ \- Те, кто все еще ждут?

_Командор сделал крепкую затяжку, выпустив два кольца дыма подряд, вздохнул и продолжил:_

\- Когда мы снова нашли его без сознания, а потом еще двоих отравленных на Заводильной улице, я готов был рвать на себе волосы от отчаяния. Мимо меня медленно проплывало море разрозненной информации, любая из частиц которого вполне могла бы сойти за, мать ее, улику, но абсолютно не приближала к разгадке.  
Заводильная улица... Сходить туда было все равно что расковырять старую болячку. Ничего не изменилось в этом царстве гордости и нищеты. А ведь именно здесь я в первый раз и... но речь сейчас не об этом. Речь о том, как Детрит, который даже среди троллей считался тупым, подсказал мне ответ. И как патриций меня взбесил, окончательно и бесповоротно.

Что до Ветинари... Стоило мне найти ответ на главную загадку, остальное не заставило себя ждать.  
Я понял, что он ЗНАЛ. Знал и молчал, заставляя меня носиться по городу и выставлять себя на посмешище снова и снова. Стоит мне только вспомнить ту идею с ложками, или гнома в подъемнике, как хочется удавиться от собственного идиотизма.  
Я уж не говорю о людях, которые погибли, и могли бы еще погибнуть, затяни я с расследованием. О том, что я действительно о нем беспокоился.  
Черт, да достаточно посмотреть на его гораздо более здоровый вид, как бы намекающий, что любящий поработать допоздна при свечах патриций внезапно изменил своим привычкам по ну абсолютно неизвестной причине. Тут даже до полного тупицы дойдет, что к чему.

Я злился, и злость придавала мне сил. Она кипела и булькала во мне, как экспериментальная смесь в мензурке алхимика, готовая взорваться в любой момент. Каким-то чудом она переплеталась с радостью от победы и уверенностью в своей правоте, благодаря чему задержание Дракона прошло на ура. К тому же, думаю, если бы я не был так зол, мне бы никогда не пришло в голову спалить библиотеку геральдистов. И ведь идея оказалась действительно замечательная.

А потом я вернулся в Псевдополис-Ярд, написал подробный рапорт, стер пятна жира с мундира, и только после этого позволил себе взорваться. 

В результате я совершил четыре вещи, за каждую из которых патриций был способен подвесить меня над ямой со скорпионами. Я пришел без приглашения, точнее ворвался в его кабинет, отмахнувшись от Драмкнота как от назойливой мухи. Я имел наглость коснуться его стола, точнее, со всей силы ударил по нему кулаком, из-за чего чернильница опрокинулась и залила все его документы. Я позволил себе обращаться к нему неуважительно и даже повысил голос. Короче, я орал на него благим матом, забыв про всякие "сэр" и "лорд", зато наградил его кучей других, не столь приятных званий. Честно признаюсь, я даже на своих стражников никогда так не кричу.  
Ветинари даже бровью не повел. Наоборот, он сидел и внимательно меня слушал с таким спокойствием, будто мы тут обсуждаем городские сплетни за чашечкой чая. На его колени наверняка капали чернила, однако почему-то его это ни капельки не волновало.  
В какой-то момент мой запас слов, цензурных и не очень, иссяк, и мне оставалось только сердито таращиться на этого ублюдка, которого я, наверное, никогда в жизни так сильно не ненавидел.  
Некоторое время лорд Ветинари молча постукивал пальцами по столу, прежде чем все-таки изволить заговорить со мной.  
"Мне не хотелось лишать тебя триумфа", - сказал он с все тем же отвратительным спокойствием. - "Признаться, Ваймс, я не ожидал, что тебя это так расстроит".  
Я внезапно осознал, что вполне способен начать снова на него орать, и на этот раз я припомню парочку особенно сочных эпитетов, специально для патриция.  
"Вы могли умереть", - прошипел я сквозь зубы, пытаясь сдержаться. - "Я все это время думал, о тех двоих, старушке и ребенке, которые УМЕРЛИ. Черт возьми, да вы сами стояли одной ногой в могиле. Как вы думаете, помня об этом, я испытал "триумф", когда выяснил, что ответ был у меня под носом?"  
Ветинари не ответил, просто посмотрел на меня ничего не выражающим взглядом, но отчего-то я почувствовал себя виноватым. Он встал из-за стола и очень медленно подошел ко мне.  
"Я действительно сожалею об утрате госпожи Ветерок, но тут никто не успел догадаться достаточно быстро, чтобы их спасти", - его слова повисли в пустоте и я снова остро пожалел, что правосудие нельзя вершить топором.  
"Что же касается тебя, Ваймс..." - он улыбнулся одной из своих молниеносных улыбок. - "Мне казалось, ты всегда желал мне скорейшей смерти. Скажи, командор, когда ты успел изменить свое мнение?"

Он стоял слишком близко для разговора и слишком далеко для поцелуя. В моей голове как будто что-то щелкнуло, все мысли резко испарились, ярость перешла в очень сходное по окраске, но абсолютно противоположное по значению чувство. А Ветинари просто смотрел на меня, и я мог бы выдать тысячу и одно предположение, что значит этот взгляд, если имел хотя бы малейшее представление о том, что происходит в голове у этого человека.  
Одно могу сказать точно - все кардинально изменилось за одну секунду. Раньше не случалось такого, чтобы мы оба отдавали себе отчет в своих действиях и точно знали, что сейчас произойдет. И, черт возьми, потом не выйдет пустить все на самотек, и никакие "не смею вас задерживать" тут не помогут.  
Однако вариант, в котором я разворачиваюсь и ухожу, мною даже не рассматривался. Патриций, похоже, тоже не собирался вежливо попросить меня проследовать с дворцовыми стражниками к печально известной яме. Нет, мы молчали, ожидая, кто сделает первый шаг навстречу.  
"Ты слишком долго думаешь, Ваймс" - нарушил он тишину. И я, наконец, сделал этот шаг.

Самым странным было лежать с ним рядом, плечо к плечу, чувствуя, как начинает выравниваться сердечный ритм. Просто лежать, уставившись в потолок, слушать, как он дышит и ни о чем не думать. За окном предрассветный Анк-Морпорк, лениво потягиваясь, медленно тушил последние огоньки свечей, как будто он тоже нежился в блаженной истоме. Патриций сел на кровати и потянулся, внезапно став еще более живым и человечным, хотя, казалось бы, куда дальше. Мне было сказочно хорошо, и очень хотелось поцеловать его, сладко и долго.  
"Скажи, ты любишь свою жену?" - спросил он, повернувшись ко мне.  
Я резко напрягся. Вопросы в лоб - это абсолютно не в духе Ветинари, а уж тем более такие. Да, я действительно люблю Сибиллу, и моя совесть регулярно терзала меня, напоминая, что с любимыми женщинами так не поступают, но к чему это сейчас? Он же не ждет, что я скажу что-то типа "нет, дорогой, я люблю только тебя"?  
"Да, конечно", - я постарался ответить как можно спокойнее. И почему-то добавил: "Сэр".  
Ветинари усмехнулся: "Тогда вот сейчас самое время остановиться, Ваймс. Так сказать, пока не поздно".  
Я не смог удержаться от едкого комментария: "А, так вот зачем вы делали вид, будто ровным счетом ничего не происходит? Чтобы не стало поздно? Если бы вы знали меня лучше, то поняли бы, что это не сработает".  
"Напротив, я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы наверняка знать, что и как сработает" - спокойно ответил он. - "И, пожалуйста, подумай над моими словами".  
"Зачем? Ты ведь можешь мне просто запретить".  
"О, запретить тебе делать то, что ты хочешь, мой дорогой Ваймс, очень затруднительно. А вот думать ты умеешь, и, к счастью, любишь".  
"Не то, чтобы это сильно помогало, СЭР".  
"О, ну, на этот раз я воздержусь от провокаций, если тебе так будет легче."  
И тут до меня наконец-то ДОШЛО. Все эти его игры в молчанку и полные равнодушия взгляды. Ветинари не мог не знать, как на меня это подействует. Это все равно запретить гному носить его национальное оружие: в результате ты получишь этим самым оружием между глаз.  
Черт, Ветинари точно ЗНАЛ, что и как работает, и ХОТЕЛ, чтобы все вышло именно так.  
Я не успел рассмотреть эту, вне сомнения, интересную и достойную внимания мысль, потому что мне мягко намекнули, что я слегка задержался. Опять все повторялось до мелочей: мы молчали, я одевался, патриций сверлил меня взглядом. Разница была лишь в том, что на этот раз Ветинари лежал на кровати и абсолютно не стеснялся своей наготы, а мне было отчаянно весело.  
Перед уходом я все-таки его поцеловал, сладко и долго. А потом положил рапорт на его уже впитавший чернила рабочий стол.

Ах, да. В итоге я получил прибавку к жалованию за то, что развлек одного патриция тем, что взбесил всех и вся. В общем, ему понравился мой триумф.

**Глава 3**

\- Ветинари действительно перестал меня провоцировать. Наоборот, в его отношении ко мне внезапно появилось такое странное спокойно-отстраненное доверие. И я очень хорошо понимал, что если я захочу поговорить с ним без "сэр", "ваша светлость" и прочей мишуры о делах, никак не связанных с городом, он поддержит разговор. Не то чтобы я действительно собирался с ним что-то обсуждать, но сама возможность этого действовала почему-то очень успокаивающе. Она позволяла мне нормально во всем разобраться без желания заставить его задыхаться всеми возможными способами, в том числе удавкой.

Наверное это какой-то особый рефлекс стражника - выполнять приказы высших инстанций, даже если это были не совсем приказы. Патриций сказал мне подумать. И я думал, хотя не то чтобы мне это нравилось.  
Я женился на Сибилле, потому что люблю ее, и мне никогда даже не приходила в голову мысль, что это может измениться. Она для меня - тот самый человек, ради которого действительно стоит пытаться быть лучше, чем я есть.  
Ветинари никак не повлиял на мое отношение к ней. Он просто не был в состоянии как-либо повлиять, потому что кардинально не вписывался в мою семейную жизнь. Он стоял так далеко от Сибиллы, ее криво заштопанных носков, писем многочисленным подругам, бутербродов с этой жуткой зеленью, слегка пережаренной едой и всем тем прекрасным многообразием простой домашней жизни, которое она дарит мне каждый день, что я просто не мог сравнивать и выбирать. Он был локальным неконтролируемым явлением, которое заканчивалось там, где закрывались двери Продолговатого кабинета. Сибилла же стала для меня константой, ее влияние распространяется на все области моей жизни, чему я, честно говоря, безмерно рад.  
Что не мешало мне чувствовать вину.

А какой-то идиот откопал внезапно всплывший Лешп, и, конечно же, не поделил его с клатчцами. Анк-Морпорк встал на уши и начал разминать заплывшие жиром телеса, лица благородных кровей набирали армии, неблагородные же кидались зажигательными смесями в дома бедных детей пустыни. Меня нарядили в вычурные красные лосины и заставили вышагивать в них по городу во главе процессии, в результате я покрутил жезлом так и эдак перед всем честным народом, покурил и, в некотором роде, спас принца Куфуру от смерти, но, к сожалению, не от ранения. Все шло своим неизбежно кровавым чередом, а значит у меня снова появилось много работы.  
Принц назвал меня терьером Ветинари, что сразу вызвало у меня сильное желание его покусать. Чтож, хоть с этим этот мир справился без моей помощи.

Я заговаривал зубы главам Гильдий, учил Моркоу врать, пытался помирить клатчцев и анк-морпоркцев, найти добровольца, способного что-то понять в том беспорядке, что творился у меня на столе, и моих сил ну никак не оставалось на что-либо иное. И, если бы не Сибилла, напомнившая мне, что не только командор, но еще и муж, я бы мог совершенно спокойно продолжать в том же духе, забыв обо всем на свете.  
Моя прекрасная Сибилла, она женилась не на простом человеке, а на стражнике, и в этом ее беда. Стражник не будет тихо и уютно храпеть по ночам у тебя под боком, он будет до рассвета носиться за преступником под проливным дождем, явится с первыми лучами солнца, грязный, побитый, заляпанный чьей-то кровью, запачкает тебе дорогой ковер и упадет спать в ближайшее кресло.  
Или, возможно, случайно переспит с его прямым начальством. Пару раз.  
Будни стражи вообще переполнены всевозможными случайными событиями. И жизнь сделала из меня образцового стражника.  
Сибилла понимала это как никто, и гордилась мной, искренне веря, что я делаю что-то достойное. Гордилась даже тогда, когда за мной снова закрывалась дверь и она оставалась одна в огромном доме.  
"Раз нужно, значит, нужно".  
Дорогая, я люблю тебя, и я очень надеюсь, что выберусь отсюда живым, чтобы со спокойной душой придать эту запись огню и не лишать тебя повода мной гордиться.

\- Эй, не надо меня предавать огню, я обещаю, слышишь, ОБЕЩАЮ, что все забуду! Могу начать прямо сейчас!

_Бес в ужасе уставился на него из своей коробки, нервно подергивая хвостом.  
Ваймс не сразу понял, откуда шум. Он уже и забыл, пока рассказывал, что их тут двое. И второй имеет довольно раздражающий писклявый голос._

\- С твоей стороны более мудрым решением было бы продолжить молчать, - _намекнул он, чиркнув спичкой о край органайзера и поднеся ее к очередной сигаре._

\- Как скажете, господин введите-свое-имя, - _послышался приглушенный писк из недр коробки._

_Ваймс выпустил первое колечко дыма._

\- Черт, я сбился. Ах, да. События выделывали сложные кульбиты, причем, чем дальше - тем сложнее. Военное время официально вступило в свои права, лорд Ветинари сложил полномочия и исчез, а я начал собирать армию.  
Он, кстати, так мне и не рассказал, как он смог все это провернуть. Даже не признался, что это его рук дело.

На самом деле все это абсолютно не важно, по крайней мере для данной истории. Для нее важно, что в результате множества случайностей я попал в клатчскую пустыню и раскурил сигару с д'рыгом. И, если бы не этот, в общем-то, незначительный факт, в моей жизни все могло бы сложиться совсем иначе.

В этих песках действительно есть огромная сила. Когда вокруг тебя нет ничего живого на многие мили, воздух сух и прозрачен, а над головой только бездонная безграничность, мысли становятся на удивление ясными. Я в целом скептически отношусь к религии, хотя и не являюсь ярым атеистом как Дорфл, однако это величественное Ничего, которым полна пустыня, действительно возымело свое действие.  
Говорят, что любой горожанин носит частичку города в своем сердце. Я ношу в своем сердце подарок от д'рыгов - частичку пустыни. Ну, и Тьму Призывающую, конечно же.  
Была ранняя ночь, когда наш лагерь наполнился сопяще-храпящей тишиной. Пустыня вокруг была пронзительно холодна и ее ясное звездное небо давило на меня, не давая заснуть. Где-то далеко гудел родной Анк-Морпорк, о котором мне все вещал сломавшийся органайзер.

\- Уверен, это была устаревшая модель... - _подал голос бес-органайзер-новейшей модели._

\- Мне затушить о тебя сигару? - _сердито перебил Ваймс._

_Бес благоразумно заткнулся._

\- Так вот, я курил свою сигару и смотрел на дым медленно затухающего костра, когда ко мне подсел Джаббар. Я был настолько погружен в себя, что не сразу обратил на него внимание.  
После долгого ни к чему не обязывающего молчания он заговорил:  
"Многие называют пустыню сокровищницей душ. Говорят, она знает ответы на все вопросы."  
"Ну естественно", - я нервно хмыкнул. - "Когда вокруг тебя нет ничего кроме песка и солнца, невольно задумаешься о душе, справедливости, мироздании и так далее".  
"Как правило, люди останавливаются на более приземленных вещах."  
"Очень мудро с их стороны".  
Джаббар улыбнулся как-то... понимающе.  
"Это нормально, оффенди. Даже д'рыги не любят смотреть на небо пустыни".  
"Охотно верю".  
Я язвил, но, честно говоря, от его слов мне слегка полегчало. Если даже д'рыги... То мне, горожанину, тем более можно.  
Какое-то время мы просто сидели рядом, каждый погружен в себя. Д'рыг вытащил самокрутку откуда-то из его необъятных одежд и прикурил от костра. Дым от сигарет вплетался в дым пламени, становясь его частью.  
"И все же в песках много мудрости, которой они могут поделиться с тобой. Попытай удачу, оффенди. Задай свой вопрос."  
"Вот чего-чего, а вопросов у меня всегда много. Только, боюсь, пустыня на них промолчит. Вполне в ее духе, не правда ли?"  
Джаббар посмотрел на меня очень долгим взглядом человека, пережившего слишком многое в этой жизни.  
Почему-то этот взгляд напомнил мне патриция.  
"Ладно, я не хотел этот вопрос задавать никому, даже себе, но меня ткнули в него лицом против моей воли..."  
"Если вы боялись спрашивать, значит, вопрос уже задан".  
"Что?"  
"Нельзя бояться того, о чем даже представления не имеешь".  
"Может, я сомневался, имею я представление или нет," - огрызнулся я.  
"О, сомнения - часть человеческой натуры. Все в чем-то сомневаются".  
"Не скажи. У меня, например, нет никаких сомнений в том, что люблю свою жену. И что невиновных людей не бывает."  
Д'рыг прищурился.  
"Ты уверен?"  
"Насчет невиновных? Абсолютно".  
"А насчет жены?"  
Я ответил искренне, даже не успев удивиться, зачем ему это.  
"Да".  
Джаббар задумчиво выдохнул дым, выпустив пару колечек.  
"Ну что ж, это делает все значительно более простым, не так ли, господин Ваймс?"  
И он хитро подмигнул.  
Я хотел уже съязвить что-то про то, что простота уж точно не является частью человеческой натуры, но задумался. Повертел его слова так и эдак, рассмотрел со всех сторон и восхитился.  
Я люблю Сибиллу. Все просто.

Солнце неторопливо расправляло свои лучи над Плоским миром, готовясь большую часть из них безжалостно обрушить на Клатч, но пока над нашими головами сияли холодным светом звезды и пески молчали, окрашенные ночью во все оттенки фиолетового.

Рассказывать всю историю о том, как мы нашли роту Вилликинса и как я встретился с Ахмедом, а также про Моркоу, белый флаг, футбол и то, как я арестовал две армии и их командиров вместе с ними, я не буду, потому что это уже переврано самыми недостоверными и самыми многочисленными историками этого мира - народом.  
Мое дело рассказать совсем о другом, а именно о том, как мое окончательное решение "остановиться пока не поздно" растворилось в одной из вероятных вселенных в тот момент, когда Ветинари попросил его арестовать. Я был тверд в своем решении и слегка взбешен после того, как он опять отодвинул меня в сторону там, в шатре принца Кадарама, и собирался при первой возможности поговорить с ним и расставить все точки над "и". Но вот он протянул мне руки, чтобы я надел на них наручники, под тысячей взглядов, жадных до зрелищ, белые худые руки с длинными пальцами и небольшим мозолью на среднем - результат обильной бумажной работы. Обычные мужские руки, ничего особенного. И такое необычное доверие в его глазах, смешанное с уверенностью в собственной правоте. Он смеялся надо мной, говоря про клетки, цепи и кандалы, и в то же время... Ахмед назвал его моим хозяином, и, как бы мне не хотелось это признавать, он действительно единственный, кто может указывать мне, что делать. Однако, я бы десять раз подумал, прежде чем доверять такой зверюге, как я.  
Но он доверял, и чем ближе мы подходили к дворцу, окруженные толпой, тем отчетливее я слышал, как трещит по швам мое благородное и, казалось бы, такое простое решение.  
А потом я вспомнил пустыню, прозрачный тысячелетний воздух и усыпанное звездами небо над головой, и понял, что простое может обладать тысячами граней и оттенков.

Я собирался подождать с окончательными выводами еще пару дней, или хотя одну ночь, потому что после всех событий этой славной войны, которая могла бы быть но, слава богам, не случилась, мне нужно было время, чтобы прийти в чувства и смыть с себя остатки Клатча. Но у патриция были иные взгляды на этот вопрос.  
Он был слегка удивлен появлением Сибиллы. Да что уж там, я сам удивился, потому что, как правило, она не вмешивается в мою работу. Возможно, он о чем-то догадалась, ведь, что ни говори, Сибилла очень умная женщина. Однако новым титулом Ветинари растопил лед в ее сердце.  
В случае меня это только добавило масла в огонь. А когда он встал и подошел, так близко, что у меня руки зачесались схватить его... Я не знаю, какими глазами я посмотрел на Моркоу, но тот сразу же вызвал желание покинуть кабинет по срочным делам, и заодно предложил передать леди Сибилле возвращаться домой без меня. Мне хватило сил кивнуть. Мне даже хватило сил подождать, пока за капитаном не закрылись двери.  
Патриций благоразумно молчал. И также благоразумно не дал себя поцеловать. Это такой особый, очень редкий вид благоразумия, который является синонимом слова "издевательство".  
Он снова сел в свое кресло и сложил пальцы домиком.  
"Сэр Самюэль, я смотрю, вы получаете изощренное удовольствие от необдуманных поступков", - медленно проговорил он, изучая меня взглядом.  
Я положил ладони на стол и наклонился к Ветинари.  
"Напротив, сэр, мои поступки не только обдуманы, но и тщательно взвешены".  
Патриций опустил взгляд на мои руки - и смотрел на них до тех пор, пока я их не убрал.  
"В таком случае, не смею вас задерживать".  
Я вздохнул.  
"Сэр, не вынуждайте меня снова вас арестовывать".  
Ветинари улыбнулся одной из своих молниеносных улыбок.  
"Насколько я помню, еще недавно сама мысль об этом приводила тебя в ступор".  
"Вы же всегда считали меня способным, сэр".  
"Действительно, схватываешь на лету".  
И, да, это был тот момент, когда он перешел на весьма очевидное личное "ты", а я понял, что лед тронулся.  
Посмотрев мне прямо в глаза, он спросил:  
"Скажи, Ваймс, зачем ты это делаешь?"  
"Не беспокойтесь, сэр, я отдаю себе отчет в происходящем", - заверил я его. Пришло мое время смеяться.  
"Насколько я помню, это ты выглядел обеспокоенным. Причем, достаточно долго, чтобы я надеялся на разумное решение с твоей стороны".  
"Зато сейчас я совсем не обеспокоен и принимаю исключительно разумные решения", - весело возразил я. - "Но если ваша светлость не подойдет ко мне сама, придется обратиться к неразумным".  
"И этот человек представляет закон в моем городе", - он усмехнулся. - "Почему меня это не удивляет".  
"Закон представляет мистер Кривс. Я же представляю правосудие, то есть, сужу направо и налево".  
Атмосфера в Продолговатом кабинете медленно теплела и, наконец-то, достигла положительной отметки.  
"Ваймс", - сказал он совсем другим тоном. Так говорят перед тем, как погасить свет в спальне.  
"Да?" - думаю, мне не удалось скрыть в голосе ликующие нотки.  
Он встал из-за стола и позволил мне подойти ближе. Его глаза улыбались.  
"Мы отвлеклись от намеченного пути. Насколько помню, ты уговариваешь меня сдаться".  
"А что делаешь ты?" - я обхватил его за пояс и притянул к себе.  
"О, я увлеченно не сопротивляюсь..." - его слова легли выдохом на мои губы.

Удивительно, но чувство вины меня больше не терзало.

**Глава 4**

\- А что было дальше?

\- Не думал, что бесам свойственно любопытство.

\- Что мы, не живые что ли, - _пробурчал бес, делая себе самокрутку._ \- Прикурить не найдется?

\- Держи, - _Ваймс протянул зажженную сигару._ \- Там дальше и рассказывать-то нечего.

В результате ЭТО из цепи случайностей превратилось в нечто постоянное и закономерное. Короче говоря, у нас завязались, хм, назовем это отношениями. Стоит заметить, очень странная вещь. Брак, семейные узы, Сибилла с ее драконами, Сэм-младший, коллекционирующий какашки - это было знакомо, понятно и любимо. А Ветинари оставался Ветинари, и мои отчеты все еще были похожи на сеанс морального иглоукалывания, а в наши редкие встречи секса было гораздо больше, чем слов, потому что времени на то, чтобы понежиться в постели, не было ни у него, ни у меня. Мы никогда не ругались, не было смысла, а если он на очередном приеме он закалывал меня своими ментальными иголочками до белого каления, то потом я мстил ему долго и изощренно в темноте его аскетичной спальни. Мы обращались к друг другу на ты, а патриций даже изредка позволял себе фамильярное "Сэм" и разрешал мне подремать пару часов у него сразу после еженедельного отчета, если ночь накануне выходила насыщенной событиями. Ветинари оставался Ветинари, просто его образ приобрел еще тысячу граней, о наличии которых я даже не подозревал.  
Например, по своим комнатам он любит ходить босиком. И у него красивые, слегка узковатые ступни с аккуратными ногтями. Когда он пьет кофе, у него часто остаются почти незаметные "усики" над верхней губой. А еще он бреется САМ, как и положено мужчине, но я ни разу не видел на нем ни одного пореза.  
В те редкие ночи, когда я оставался ночевать, он засыпал рядом, лежа на спине, а просыпался на моей груди, и был искренне недоволен таким грубым нарушением привычного порядка вещей. Также патриций очень не любил, когда я целовал его в шею и вообще касался спины - неудивительная реакция для человека, на жизнь которого регулярно покушаются.  
Он часто проговаривает свои мысли вслух, абсолютно не нуждаясь в какой-либо реакции собеседника на его монолог. При этом лицо его разглаживается и приобретает то редкое состояние высокой задумчивости, которое можно встретить разве что у настоящих мыслителей.  
Наверное, поэтому он не любит, когда в дело вступает грубая сила. Человек, который спокоен только когда думает, не может понять ситуации, в которой думать не надо вообще.

Иногда создается впечатление, что всю свою жизнь он воспринимает как партию в "Бум". Но большей частью он просто искренен той загадочной искренностью слишком разумного и практичного человека, очень напоминающей идею Моркоу о том, что личное - это не всегда важное.

Ветинари неожиданно для меня оказался на удивление живым. Он улыбается, зевает, огрызается, язвит, путается в словах, удивляется, ошибается, расстраивается, бредит, потягивается, смеется, как и любой нормальный человек. А еще он, как любой нормальный человек, мог бы влюбиться.  
Может быть даже в меня.

Скажи, мой лорд, я прав или нет?

Ох, я-то точно влюбился, раз уж именно о нем я решил поболтать перед смертью.

Тут темно, хоть глаз выколи, и вокруг одни камни. Я не ел ничего уже три дня, с водой тоже как-то не очень повезло, а сейчас я докуриваю последнюю сигару. Обидно, что так все закончилось, но я, в целом, сделал немало хорошего, и научил других стражников всему, что я знаю, так что, надеюсь, без меня стража не прекратит свое существование.

Это все наркоторговцы. "Алмазный синдикат" - так они себя называют. Причем, Хризопаз по сравнению с ними - речная галька. Настоящая мафия, хоть и тролли, - работают чисто, без единого следа. Все, что у нас на них было - это их клиенты и смеси, которыми они их накачали. Ни запахов, ни следов, ни оброненных по глупости записок.

Первым мы нашли тролля, поросшего фиолетовым лишайником, и, будь он человеком, я бы сказал, что он пускал слюни, как новорожденный младенец. Потом был старик Вулкан. Он сидел в своей мастерской и скрежетал зубами, совсем не реагируя на внешний мир. Алмазы у него во рту противно скрипели и высекали искры.  
Последнюю жертву мы собирали по всему Пряничному тупику - в агонии он расколол сам себя на маленькие кусочки.

Мы упорно искали хоть какую-то зацепку, и не находили ничего. И вот, я совершенно случайно зацепился взглядом за тупик, в который изредка, опасливо оглядываясь по сторонам, сворачивали тролли.  
Сейчас я жалею, что на моем месте был не Моркоу. Моркоу умнее, он идет и советуется с командором, или хотя бы с Ангвой, прежде чем спуститься в незнакомый потайной лаз. Но у меня перед глазами все еще стояло лицо того несчастного тролля, когда мы наконец-то нашли его голову. Тролли умирают медленно, и в конце концов от него уже не осталось ничего целого, но его муки продолжались еще многие часы. Так что я рванул в этот лаз, даже не послав никому сообщение, и понял, что это ловушка, только когда забрался слишком глубоко. Им оставалось всего ничего - заградить мне путь огромным валуном. А уж троллю-то это точно под силам.  
Сейчас я докуриваю свою последнюю сигару. Еда кончилась, кажется, вчера. А может, позавчера. В этом каменном мешке нет ни дня, ни ночи, ни света, ни тьмы - ничего. Я искал, откуда поступает воздух, проверил все выступы и щели - ничего, даже бес не смог бы пролезть. Только мой хриплый голос гулко отдается от влажных стен - кажется, я подхватил простуду.  
Удивительно, что мы, люди, гордимся своим умом, сооружая сложные системы потайных ходов и ловушек, а троллю достаточно найти очень большой камень - и вот, надежная темница готова.  
Иногда мне кажется, что это склеп, и я сижу среди тел их жертв. В Анк-Морпорке под землей как правило грязь, но никак не огромные валуны. Жаль, что я не успел спросить у Детрита, что ждет бедняг на том свете и есть ли он у них вообще.  
Глупо умереть вот так - без драки, лужи крови и прочих почетных вещей. Я даже не смог по крайней мере, попытаться врезать им как следует.

Сибилла, дорогая, я люблю тебя. Спасибо, что принимаешь меня таким, какой я есть - только это может сделать человека лучше. Передавай Сэму-младшему, снова и снова, что папа его любит.  
Моркоу, Ангва, Фред, Шноббс, Шелли, мои дорогие стражники, все, кого встретил недавно и с кем я много лет патрулировал улицы - сделайте мне последнее одолжение, найдите этих ублюдков.  
Лоуни, спасибо тебе за Джона Киля. И за моего сына.  
Ветинари... да что тут говорить, ты уже про себя наслушался. Только не вздумай когда-нибудь умереть, не то я в тебе сильно разочаруюсь.

Ну вот, кажется, я все сказал.  
Прощайте.

 _Бес задумчиво курил, часто моргая_.

\- Мы все умрем? - _несчастно спросил он_.

\- Все когда-нибудь умирают, _\- Ваймс вздохнул и прикрыл глаза._

_Все эти трое суток он не мог заснуть - пробирающий до костей холод, влажный пол, состоявший из лежащих друг на друге камней, и злоба на самого себя не давали  
покоя. Но, закончив говорить, он почувствовал, как в голове полегчало и блаженная темнота поглотила его сознание._

**Эпилог**

Сэм Ваймс зашел в Продолговатый кабинет. Он был бледен и необычайно худ; подогнанный временем по размеру мундир висел на нем, как на вешалке. Однако командор шагал твердо и уверенно, будто не его только вчера вытащили из-под земли.

\- А, сэр Сэмюэль. Как твое самочувствие?

Когда Ваймс заговорил, голос его звучал хрипло.

\- Благодарю, сэр, все в порядке.

\- Насколько мне известно, стража задержала весь Алмазный Синдикат.

\- Так точно, сэр.

\- Одного не могу понять - зачем им было необходимо запирать тебя вместо того, чтобы сразу убить.

\- Насколько я понял, сэр, они не ставили перед собой такую цель. У них были... правила. Они не лезли в дела людей. Но я слишком мешал, поэтому меня решили обезвредить - запереть в труднодоступном месте и помучать голодом, чтобы, когда придет время меня освободить, я был слишком слаб для погони. Только от остальных стражников, севших им на хвост, они отделаться не смогли, как не пытались.

\- Слегка поморить голодом?..

\- Думаю, в их понятии слегка могло быть неделей или даже двумя.

Рука патриция вцепилась в набалдашник трости, костяшки пальцев побелели.

\- Однако, я не вижу рапорта по этому делу.

Ваймс вздохнул.

\- Я только недавно вернулся к работе и еще не успел разобраться с бумагами, сэр.

Ветинари посмотрел на него с удивлением.

\- Ты мог заявиться сюда с синяками, переломанными ребрами, мешками под глазами и знал все обо всех. Что изменилось?

Ветер переменился. Теперь друг на друга смотрели не патриций и командор, а Ваймс и Ветинари.

\- Как правило, все эти трофеи я получал, когда был в самом эпицентре событий, - с горечью ответил Ваймс.

\- А тут все сделали за тебя, пока ты сидел в этом склепе и собирался умереть, - продолжил за него Ветинари.

Ваймс удивленно уставился на него.

\- ...ты удивительно проницателен.

\- Было нетрудно догадаться.

\- Так это и вправду был склеп? - патриций кивнул. - Вот черт!

\- Не беспокойся, тролли не умирают в прямом смысле этого слова, они просто возвращаются обратно в камень.

\- О, да, все это значительно облегчает дело, - буркнул он.

Ваймс замолчал, прокручивая в голове слова патриция и пытаясь понять, что же в них было не так. После некоторой паузы он довольно ухмыльнулся, найдя искомое, и продолжил:

\- Послушай, я потерял там одну свою вещь...

\- Что-то важное?

"Ага, будто ты не знаешь".

\- В некотором роде. Мой органайзер.

\- Это то отвратительное существо, которое имеет свойство напоминать о себе в самый неподходящий момент?

Ваймс усмехнулся. Патриций действительно не любил, когда его прерывали.

\- Да, оно. Там была ценная информация, не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-нибудь ее нашел.

\- Насколько я знаю, твои люди обшарили там все и ничего не нашли.

Вряд ли патриций лично туда спускался. Хотя...  
Ваймс поймал мысль за хвост.

\- Мои люди... в том числе капрал Шноббс? - Ветинари кивнул - Его потом проверили?

\- Под моим личным руководством.

Ваймс мысленно поставил галочку. У Шнобби в карманах порой обнаруживались самые необычные и очень важные вещи. А важные вещи патриций предпочитал лично закрывать на замок.

\- И ничего, - полуутвердительно продолжил командор.

\- К сожалению, нет.

\- Проследи, чтобы никто его больше не нашел, ладно? - весело сказал Ваймс.

Патриций ответил ему долгим взглядом и сложил пальцы домиком.

\- Конечно, - Его интонации стали глубже. Надо же, сколько всего можно вместить в одно слово.

Ваймс хмыкнул и наклонился к Ветинари. Тот ответил на короткий поцелуй и тут же отстранился.

\- Не смею тебя задерживать.

Не то, чтобы такое отношение было ново и удивительно, но слегка задевало.  
Личное - не значит важное, вспомнил Ваймс. Легче не стало.

\- Ты не видел меня две недели, три дня из которой я, предположительно, считался мертвым, и теперь вот так запросто отправляешь меня домой?

Ветинари устало вздохнул.

\- Мне кажется, что после этих трех дней леди Сибилла не совсем в состоянии смотреть сквозь пальцы на некоторые вещи.

Ваймс ошарашенно замолчал.

\- Так она знает, - проговорил он слабым голосом.

\- Достаточно давно. Несколько лет назад у нас состоялся довольно непростой разговор на эту тему, и мы пришли к выводу, что в принципе никто в нашей ситуации не проигрывает, хотя и не выигрывает тоже.

Шок все еще не проходил.

\- Ты говорил С МОЕЙ ЖЕНОЙ...

\- Иди домой, - патриций был само спокойствие. - У тебя еще будет время поорать на меня.

Ваймс начал заводиться.

\- О, поверь, на ЭТО я всегда могу выделить пять минут... - прорычал он.

\- Или пятнадцать... - в голосе патриция появились железные нотки. - И, должен заметить, мне не нравится тот факт, что подобное поведение вошло у тебя в привычку.

\- Ах, ему не нравится!.. - Ваймс еле сдерживал себя.

Патриций поймал его взгляд и поднял руку в примирительном жесте.

\- Сэм.

\- Что?!

\- Ты был прав. А теперь иди.

Внезапно ярость испарилась, осталось только легкое ощущение растерянности. Ваймс в недоумении уставился на Ветинари.

\- В чем я...

\- Сэр Сэмюэль Ваймс, не вынуждайте меня вас задерживать, - жестко прервал его патриций и взялся за перо.

Тот сердито сверкнул глазами и, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, направился к выходу. Уже в дверях он обернулся:

\- Мог бы и прямым текстом сказать.

\- Я с ним согласен, - заявил бес, выбираясь из своего укрытия, когда за шаги командора затихли. - Чего ходить вокруг да около? Все ведь и так с вами понятно.

Ветинари хватило выдержки на то, чтобы выглядеть лишь слегка удивленным.

\- Что уставился? Это для человека твои замки - неразрешимая задача. Я же с такими сталкиваюсь каждый день. Ты пробовал согласно теории встречабельной неопределенности предсказать расписание Сэмюэля Ваймса, одновременно запоминая то, что он рассказывает? То-то же.

Патриций Анк-Морпорка Хэвлок Ветинари позволил себе улыбнуться.

\- Согласись, его жизнь слишком интересна, чтобы делать ее проще, - сказал он усевшемуся на подлокотник кресла бесу.

Тот понимающе усмехнулся.

 

Весеннее солнце, улыбаясь, скользило лучами по крышам города. Кошки в округе восторженно орали о любви, где-то завыла Ангва, город радостно гудел, похожий на большой межвидовый муравейник. Грязь приветственно хлюпала под ногами Сэма Ваймса, мурлыкающего себе под нос какую-то неприличную песенку.  
Под ногами стелилась улица Мелких Богов, знакомая до последнего булыжника.

Все было хорошо.


End file.
